


First Meeting

by ItsYourLocalBi



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYourLocalBi/pseuds/ItsYourLocalBi
Summary: Dream meets Wilbur Soot and is immediately head over heels. And really, who would blame him?Open for requests for these two dumbasses.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139846
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I like this idea, so. Here goes. I'm going to do a series for these two. I will write what I want and I take requests. This is my first time opening for requests, so I'll establish what I will and won't do as I go. Hope you enjoy.

Dream wasn't truly interested in meeting anyone new today.

He had spent the majority of the past week working and grinding for materials and all he really wanted to do was fall asleep in his favorite meadow. But nooooooo, he just had to go and tell Tommy that "of course" he could let someone new join the world, and that "of course" he would help Tommy give the newcomer the grand tour, and "of course" waking up early to get to the portal area on time was "no big deal".

He cursed his yesterday self for underestimating how tired he would be.

But a promise was a promise, and so here he was, sitting in a tree not too far from the portal that Tommy had gone through to collect the new guy. He lazily sharpened his axe, wondering idly whether this newcomer would be anything at all like the last "brother" Tommy had pestered him to let join. In all honesty, he hoped so. Tubbo and Tommy may have been chaotic as all hell, but they were fun. It was hard to find someone who wasn't at least annoyed with the pair, but Tommy could be surprisingly kind and worked pretty well with everyone on the server, and Tubbo was relentlessly caring and helpful, even if he did cause just as many problems as Tommy did. If the new guy fit in as well as those two did, that would be a lot less stress on Dream's part.

He stared at the swirling portal he was waiting for Tommy to return through, and for a fleeting second, he felt extreme envy of those on the other side. As quickly as it came, he dismissed the thought of trying to go through. He knew what happened when he did that. He had the scars to prove it. 

He snapped himself out of it and focused on the wet stone in hand, swiping it against the already razor sharp edge of his axe. The sound helped to calm his already spiking nerves. In all the chaos, he'd forgotten to let George and Sapnap know where he would be the night before, and had left a hastily written note that probably wouldn't explain enough, now that he thought about it, given that he had been half-asleep writing it.

Before his train of thought could get any more daunting, a voice was grating on his ear drums.

"Oi! Big D!"

He looked down to see Tommy and someone in a yellow sweater walking towards his tree. "Hey Tommy. This the new guy?"

"Yep!" the blonde said. "This is Wilbur! He's my brother!" he proclaimed proudly, hands on his hips.

"Don't say that, I will cry," he heard the new guy, Wilbur, say as he jumped down from his perch to land a few feet in front of them.

Rising to his feet he chuckled as he dusted off his cloak. "'Brother', huh? I hope you don't cause as much... trouble..." Dream trailed off as he got his first good look at the guy.

A thousand observations flooded his head in the span of one second: Tall, taller than Dream, guitar strapped to his back, ridiculously fluffy hair, warm brown eyes, and an all too playful smile. That smile grew as Wilbur tilted his head. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," he said, in mock seriousness, and shit, his voice.

Dream blinked and then there was only one thought in his head. 'Fffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkk.'

So caught up in his own head, he didn't realize he wasn't responding until Tommy poked his side. "You alright, big man?" he asked.

Oh, right, social interaction. "I'm Dream," he managed to say somewhat normally, sticking his hand out.

"I guessed," Wilbur nodded, taking his hand and shaking it gently, and it took every ounce of self restraint Dream had not to melt. "Tommy's told me a lot about you."

"Oh?" He raised an unseen eyebrow. "Good or bad?"

"More entertaining than anything." Wilbur swiped his hair out of his eyes. "I'm glad you've agreed to let me stay."

"Happy to have you," Dream said with just a bit too much earnest. It was silent for a long moment before the two of them both let the handshake go. Dream caught Tommy's expression which was far too suspicious. Just as the blonde opened his mouth, he cut him off. "Where would you like to go first?"

"Oh, uh, Tommy said there's a town where everyone stays?"

"Yeah!" the boy in question exclaimed, very clearly glad to be relevant to the conversation. "You'll be staying with me until we can find you a house. Or build one. Whatever works. That's up to Big D." Dream fought the urge to offer Wilbur a room at his place. He didn't have any extra rooms at his place, so that would be stupid anyway. Skies, brain, control yourself.

"Then I'd like to go there first, and then maybe check out wherever you guys want to go."

"Oh, Wilbur! Wilbur!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling him along as Dream followed behind the two. "We've got to show you the Church! And then me and Tubbo have to show you the farm, and then- uh... I don't really care what we do then as long as it's not boring."

Wilbur looked over his shoulder at him. "Think you can keep things entertaining for me then?" It would have been very easy to write that off as innocent with no double meaning whatsoever if he wasn't looking directly at Dream with a clear challenge in his gaze and an eyebrow raised way too knowingly for his liking.

Was his face on fire? He was pretty sure his face was on fire. Tommy was oblivious ahead of them, off in his own world, and Dream was desperately attempting to keep his cool. "I think so, yeah," he replied, more calm and confident than he felt, and he was grateful for the mask that kept his face from betraying him.

An amused purse of Wilbur's mouth was almost enough to kill him. "Let's go then."

Holy shit he was screwed.

________

At some point, after many hours of trying to keep Tommy from getting hurt whenever he did something dumb to impress Wilbur, and Tubbo from causing a stampede, and himself from tripping over his own feet when Wilbur laughed at the two, Dream found himself walking along the lake with Wilbur. Alone. He had long forgotten any anxieties he'd had about him joining the server. If anyone had a problem with Wilbur, they could take it up with him.

Was he a simp? He glanced at Wilbur out of the corner of his eye to see him fiddling with a flower he'd picked at some point. Yeah. Probably.

Somehow, at some point, Tommy and Tubbo had left them, and he was trying to think of something to break the deafening silence.

"So." Wilbur started, "Why does Tommy call you Big D?"

Dream laughed, caught off guard. "Ah, well, he's Tommy?" he tried. "I honestly don't know, he just started calling me that one day." 

"Must spark some interesting conversations, then."

"Oh, gosh, you have no idea. I've had way too many people ask me if I live up to the name. One of the worst pick-up lines I've ever had used on me."

"No way someone's tried to hit on you with that," Wilbur denied. "That's- no way."

"You'd think so, right?" Dream exclaimed. "But they have."

"That's so stupid, like, come up with something that wasn't thought up by a feral gremlin child, please."

"Exactly!"

"Wait." Wilbur stopped, pulling up his screen and clicking a few buttons and swiping. A boat dropped in front of them. "Get in the boat."

"What?" He laughed. "What is the- why?"

"Trust me, I'm hilarious," Wilbur promised. Dream hesitated, not trusting the excited gleam in his eyes. After a moment, he got in the boat anyways. What was he going to do with a boat anyways?

"Okay, I'm in the boat, now what?"

Smiling, Wilbur took a breath before spinning to face him head on. "You're a 'Dream'-boat," he said flirtatiously, doing dramatic finger guns. It was quiet for a moment while Dream tried not to combust on the spot because ,'That was so stupid, why is that working, that wasn't supposed to work, he didn't mean for that to work, why is he cute????' 

After a deafening silence, Dream finally let himself burst into laughter and watched as Wilbur also lost his composure, dissolving into hiccuping laughs, clapping. "That was- that wasn't even funny!" Dream exclaimed. "That was so bad, what? Why?"

"Dreamboat! You know, Dream in a boat, what will he do?" He gasped for air. "Or who will he do, am I right?"

That only made Dream's nervous laughter worse as he tried not to die. "Okay no, I refuse. No, I'm- no." He hopped out of the boat and started hitting it.

"No! What are you doing?" Wilbur protested, obviously still laughing at his own joke. Dream avoided his gaze, laughing as he kept hitting the boat as Wilbur tried to stop him. "No, you're destroying the Dreamboat!"

"I am the Dreamboat," he shot back, and Wilbur raised his eyebrows before leaning closer.

"You're darn right you are," he managed, and Dream's words caught up with him. His blush must have been visible under the mask because Wilbur was giggling even harder.

"Wait. No! No, that's not-" Dream buried his face in his hands. "No! I didn't-" He caught his breath and looked up to see Wilbur heaving. "You cracked yourself up with that one, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Oh! I'm never letting you live that down, Dreamy."

"Wh- pffft, whAT!!?"

"What, do you prefer Dreamboat?"

"No! No. They're both awful!"

Wilbur schooled his expression to one of complete seriousness. "Awful?"

"Horrible."

"You know what you've done Dream," Wilbur put a hand to his chest. "You've hurt my feelings."

"What? No I haven't. "

"No, you've completely wounded me. I don't know how I 'm going to recover."

"There's no way that actually hurt your- What are you- Don't dig straight down!"

"Why not?" Wilbur said, not looking up.

Exasperated, Dream got back in the boat, but Wilbur wasn't looking. He got back out to tap him on the shoulder. Once he had his attention, he walked back over to the boat and made a dramatic show of stepping back in. Wilbur gasped in obviously exaggerated happiness before hurrying over and smiling.

"Aww, Dreamy!" He squealed, getting close. "You're the Dreamboat, Dream," he whispered loudly.

Dream crossed his arms, rolling his eyes and smiling. "Yeah, I am." He very suddenly found himself engulfed in a warm hug. He barely had time to register how surprisingly comfortable and safe he felt being hugged by this man he'd only met nine hours ago before Wilbur was pulling away and looking at him, a chaotic light in his eyes, and yeah. There was probably a reason Tommy called this guy his brother.

"I have an idea."

_____________

"You ready?" Wilbur said from behind him. Dream looked down and steeled his resolve. Let it never be said he backed down from a challenge.

"Let's do this."

"Three, two, one, go!" The musician shouted, and Dream started rowing as fast as the speed potion would let him. The two sped down the track they had built, picking up speed as Wilbur ran behind the boat, pushing them to go faster.

It felt awseome.

"YES!" Dream shouted, as they took off like a shot at the base of the tracks, heading right for the town. The wind whipped at his clothes, blowing the hood off his head, stinging at his exposed skin. "YES!"

"DREAMBOAT COMING THROUGH," Wilbur yelled at the top of his lungs right in Dream's ear as the two raced through the town. Dream was pretty sure he heard Bad yelling as they whizzed past. High on adrenaline, he let out a whoop of joy as they turned another corner, nearly toppling over, and speeding past houses in the blink of an eye.

He was grateful for his mask so he could see where they were headed. "We're almost to the hill!" He said over his shoulder. "Take the next right!"

Wilbur did as instructed, careening up the stairs, laughing all the way. Dream started rowing faster, and he could have sworn the two of them were flying with how little resistance there was. He should turn this into a game for the server. Doing this as a competition would be something else.

They climbed the hill at a speed that was not really possible, coming to an abrupt stop at the bench sat at the top.

Dream hadn't felt this awake in weeks, his face felt flushed, his heart was beating fast and he could see everything from up here. 

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He stood up and shouted. "YES! HAHA!" He turned to look at Wilbur, who grinned before letting out his own shout of joy.

"WE FLEW, FUCKERS!" Wilbur cried. "WHO ARE THE SKY GODS NOW, CUNTS!?"

Dream joined him in letting out a, final, celebratory "FUCK YEAH!" before flopping down, breathing heavily. He laughed, still on an adrenaline high, feeling like the king of the world. The wind was cold in his throat, and he pulled up a water vial, downing it as he caught his breath. 

He felt the boat shift and looked to his left as Wilbur came to sit by his side. "We've got to do that again sometime," he told the brunette. "What a rush."

"I told you, I'm brilliant." Wilbur flashed a bright smile that took whatever breath was left in Dream's lungs away. The taller looked out at the view and sighed. "You can see everything from up here. This is the bench Tommy talks about, yeah?"

"Yep," he nodded. "He and Tubbo come up here all the time."

"I can see why," the taller said. "This is the kind of view you write songs about."

"Speaking of which." Dream lifted his hand to point at the guitar strapped to Wilbur's back. "Do you write music?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "I've got a few songs in the works right now. I'll play you one, one day. When I've got it finished."

"I'll hold you to that," Dream warned.

"I'm counting on it," Wilbur shot back, and well. He didn't have a response for that. So he smiled slightly and looked back at the view. And suddenly, silence that would have been awkward half an hour ago was comfortable, and Dream was most probably smitten. Was it dumb to fall for someone he barely met? Yeah. Did that stop his feelings from going haywire? No. Was he going to deny his feelings to anybody who asked except for himself? Maybe. Depends on who asked. But it felt right, somehow, to watch the sun set with this near stranger.

The sun got lower and lower over the horizon, and Dream found himself sneaking glances at Wilbur in the light of the lamposts, awed by how captivating he was, until he couldn't even look away anymore. Wilbur caught his gaze through the mask somehow, and Dream knew that he knew he'd been staring because of the small smile he got. Finally, the last rays of light left the sky, and the two stood up. Wilbur swiped his screen up and pulled the boat back into his inventory, and, crap, why was a swipe of his arm attractive?

"Let me walk you home," Dream offered before he could think it through. Wilbur shrugged easily.

"Why not?"

The walk back was decidedly less chaotic, except for the beating of his heart as he and Wilbur fell into step beside each other. As they neared Tommy's house, Dream tried to come up with something, anything to say that might prolong the inevitable goodbye. The day had been a little too good for him not to question whether or not he was awake. 

"Did you enjoy your first day?" He spoke finally, as they started up the hill.

"Oh, yeah," Wilbur nodded. "This place is excellent. It's no wonder Tommy loves it, even if his house is a pile of dirt. You've got a great server here, Dreamy. You definitely keep things entertaining." He smiled. "The company isn't so bad, either."

Dream had to keep himself from doing something that would make him look like an idiot. "I'm sure you're going to fit in perfectly. We should have your house done well within a few days."

"Wonderful. I've had a wonderful time today, Dream," the musician said earnestly, coming to a stop in front of Tommy's door, taking both of Dream's hands in his. "I hope we hang out more."

'I would like that more than anything,' is what he wanted to say. "That sounds good to me," is what he said instead, and the hug he got from Wilbur was worth it.

"See you tomorrow, Dreamboat," Wilbur smiled teasingly before heading inside.

"See you tomorrow," he waved back as the door swung shut.

He stood there for a moment, registering everything that had happened before a large, dopey smile spread across his face.

What a day.

What a guy.

Wow.

Letting him join had definitely been the right call.

___________

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Can't wait to hear what you guys think.
> 
> If you have a request, then right off the bat, I'm doing this for Wilbur and Dream, so if you'd like to see a different pairing, you'll have to specify. I won't pair Dream or Wilbur with other people. I can do outsiders' pov, and I most likely will anyways. Ghostbur counts as Wilbur, so if you want him with Dream, that's fine. I don't do angst without a happy ending unless it's someone outside the ship with unrequited feelings. (Can you tell I'm picky? Sorry, I'll shut up.)
> 
> If you want some George and Sapnap, or Bad and Skeppy, or something like that, just ask, it's optional. If you want some Sleepy Bois Inc., I got you. You want protective Technoblade, it's on the table. I won't do romantic Clingy Duo, or any ships with minor characters, but platonic is fine.
> 
> We pick and choose our Canon here.
> 
> I won't do heavy gore, rape, non-con, and most of the time, no smut in general. Other boundaries will be established along the way.


End file.
